Amando voce
by sorinhachan
Summary: E se ele fizesse besteira e tenta-se consertar sera que ela aceitaria?


Inuyasha um homem já feito brigava com sua namorada Kagome uma mulher também já feita, estavam brigando pelo mesmo motivo de sempre ou melhor pela mesma pessoa de sempre, a única pessoa que conseguia fazer eles brigarem KIKYO esse e o nome da mulher, da ex-namorada dele.

INUYSHA: Kagome não faz isso você sabe que eu te amo! Você sabe que e você que eu quero não a Kikyo.

KAGOME: Não inuyasha eu cansei, cansei de toda vez que saímos e ela esta por perto você quebrar o seu pescoço só para olha La eu não quero continuar com isso se for para ficar desse jeito!Agora cabe há você decidir com quem quer ficar!

INUYASHA: Kagome espere... mais já era tarde ela já tinha saído do restaurante, e eu naum tive tempo de dizer tudo que queria... não sabia se a amava mais sabia que quando a via algo no meu peito fazia com que eu ficasse nervoso, com que eu ficasse bobo.

_**Eu pedi para ela ficar, mas ela não me ouviu**_

_**Ela foi embora antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer**_

_**As palavras que consertariam as coisas que estavam**_

_**quebradas**_

_**Mas agora é tarde demais, ela foi embora**_

Em seu pensamento ela se perguntava se tinha feito o certo... se era certo ter terminado assim com ele fazer com que ele escolhe-se uma das duas?

KAGOME: Inu...inuyasha...

Dias depois na casa de KAGOME

SANGO:Amiga não chora, ele não estava correto em ter olhado para a ex-namorada.

KAGOME: Amiga por que comigo? Por que eu tenho que sofrer tanto? Por que tudo o que eu queria dizer eu não disse na cara dele? Por..porque eu não disse que eu o amava?

SANGO: Amiga não fica assim não vocês estavam muito nervosos, não dava para falar nada, há não ser brigar então foi melhor por enquanto vocês terem terminado.

_**Toda noite você chora até dormir**_

_**Pensando "Por que isso acontece comigo?**_

_**Por que todo momento tem que ser tão difícil?"**_

_**Difícil acreditar nisso**_

Naquela mesma noite Inuyasha liga para Kagome.

INUYASHA: Kagome eu posso falar com você? Sabe e que eu acho que já tomei minha decisão! –Falou meio receoso.

KAGOME: Sim Inuyasha nos podemos conversar mais aonde você quer que nos encontramos?

Inuyasha: No seu restaurante preferido, no dominus

KAGOME: claro que horas então? Umas 10 horas pra você esta bom?

INUYASHA: Sim claro 10 horas.. ate La então!

KAGOME:ate...

E Kagome desliga o telefone meio nervosa, pois agora sabia que ele tinha tomado a decisão dele e nada faria ele voltar atrás.

_**Não acabou esta noite**_

_**Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir**_

_**Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite**_

_**Eu não irei para casa sem você**_

Enquanto isso na casa de Inuyasha.

MIROKU: Viu cara você fez a escolha certa a outra e muito sem sal pra você.

INYUSAHA:E espero que tenha feito mesmo, não agüentaria muito tempo com isso.

MIROKU: Mais me diz por que você escolheu ela?

INUYASHA: Bem porque eu gosto dela,sabe como e?quando você esta com alguém que te faz ficar feliz só pelo fato de estar perto de você mesmo quando você esta triste?quando vc esta com ela você esquece tudo, esquece o mundo? Que você so quer amar e amar? Que so quer ficar ao lado dela? Então e assim que eu me sinto

_**O gosto do hálito dela, eu nunca superarei**_

_**Os barulhos que ela fazia me deixavam acordado**_

_**O peso das coisas que não foram ditas**_

_**Aumentou tanto que nos esmagava todos os dias**_

_**Toda noite você chora até dormir**_

_**Pensando "Por que isso acontece comigo?**_

_**Por que todo momento tem que ser tão difícil?"**_

_**Difícil acreditar nisso**_

_**Não acabou esta noite**_

_**Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir**_

_**Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite**_

_**Eu não irei para casa sem você**_

No restaurante

INUYASHA: Sabe Kagome, eu já decidi, quero passar o resto da minha vida com você mesmo que você ache que eu ainda gosto da Kikyo, eu continuo te amando, não posso negar que ainda gosto dela,poxa eu namorei ela por 7 anos não posso esquecer tudo que nos passamos, tudo que nos tivemos,isso foi simplesmente inesquecível, mais agora eu não sinto a mesma coisa que antes agora o maximo que eu quero e a amizade dela e nada mais, nos já namoramos a 3 anos eu acho que nos já podemos confiar um no outro.E sabe eu decidir eu quero ficar com você e so você que eu quero e so você que eu amo e so você que eu deixo pegar nas minhas orelhas e só você, então por favor não termina tudo comigo, fica comigo pelo amor de Deus, eu só quero você.

KAGOME: Inuyasha, eu .. eu te amo muito, nunca que eu iria querer terminar a nossa relação por isso, ta certo eu sei mandei você escolher mais e que eu queria que você tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo.

INUYASHA: Kagome minha flor meu amor você quer se casar comigo? Eu sei que você ainda esta terminando a faculdade e tudo mas, mais eu quero ficar com você eu não deixarei você ir pra casa sem mim, eu quero que você se case comigo, não quero ir para casa sem você!

KAGOME: Inuyasha, eu aceito... eu quero me casar com você, ficar ate o fim da minha vida ao seu lado quero ficar com você quero so você EU TE AMOOOO MUITO MEU AMOR

_**De todas as coisas que eu senti, mas nunca demonstrei**_

_**Talvez a pior seja que eu te deixei partir**_

_**Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado partir**_

_**Não acabou esta noite**_

_**Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir**_

_**Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite**_

_**Eu não irei para casa sem você**_

_**Não acabou esta noite**_

_**Apenas me dê mais uma chance para me redimir**_

_**Eu posso não sobreviver durante a noite**_

_**Eu não irei para casa sem você**_

_**E eu não irei para casa sem você**_

_**E eu não irei para casa sem você**_

_**E eu não irei para casa sem você**_

_**E eu não irei para casa sem você**_

Uns 2 meses depois

Padre: Inuyasha, você aceita Kagome como sua legitima esposa para ama-la e respeita-la ate que a morte os separem?

INUYASHA: Aceito.

PADRE: Kagome você aceita Inuyasha como seu legitimo esposo, para ama-lo e respeita-lo ate que a morte os separem?

KAGOME: Aceito

PADRE: Eu vos declaro marido e mulher... pode beijar a noiva

Antes disso eles susuraram um para o outro um EU TE AMO e se beijaram, esperando que o casamento deles dura-se para a eternidade.

_**FIM!**_


End file.
